Scootaloo/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Scootaloo's different physical appearances, forms and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics and other official material. Appearances Scootaloo ID S6E4.png|Pegasus, On Your Marks Scootaloo ID S4E17.png|Blank flank, Somepony to Watch Over Me Adult Scootaloo ID S9E22.png|Adult, Growing Up is Hard to Do Alternate forms Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png|Earth pony, Stare Master Scootaloo giant wings ID S5E13.png|Giant wings, Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Scootaloo zom-pony ID S6E15.png|"Zom-pony", 28 Pranks Later Scootaloo seapony ID S8E6.png|Seapony, Surf and/or Turf Adult Scootaloo Earth pony ID S9E22.png|Adult Earth pony, Growing Up is Hard to Do Scootaloo Equestria Girls Wild Rainbow backstage pass.png|Half-pony form, Equestria Girls merchandise Comic issue 4 Crystal Pony Scootaloo.png|Crystal Pony, Comic issue 78 Merry-go-round Scootaloo.png|Merry-go-round pony, Friends Forever issue 28 Skeleton Scootaloo.png|See-through, Outfits Scootaloo Show Stoppers outfit S01E18.png|Talent contest outfit, The Show Stoppers Scootaloo wolf ID S2E04.png|Wolf costume, Luna Eclipsed Scootaloo mailpony ID S2E12.png|Mailpony, Family Appreciation Day Scootaloo flower filly ID S2E26.png|Flower filly outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Scootaloo little piggy costume ID S3E4.png|Little piggy costume, One Bad Apple Scootaloo small-town chic ID S4E13.png|"Small-town chic", Simple Ways Scootaloo Twilight Time disguise S4E15.png|Disguise, Twilight Time Scootaloo school play costume ID S4E19.png|School play costume, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Scootaloo Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Scootaloo Wonderbolt costume ID S5E21.png|Wonderbolt costume, Scare Master Scootaloo mountain climbing outfit ID S6E4.png|Mountain climbing outfit, On Your Marks Scootaloo Filly Guide ID S6E15.png|Filly Guide uniform, 28 Pranks Later Scootaloo Washout uniform ID S8E20.png|Washouts uniform, The Washouts Scootaloo Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Scootaloo CHS Musical Showcase outfit ID EG2.png|CHS Musical Showcase costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Cutie Mark Crusaders looking disappointed CYOE10.png|Coal miner costume, Happily Ever After Party Comic issue 1 Jungle adventurer Scootaloo.png|Jungle adventurer outfit, Comic issue 15 Superhero Scootaloo.png|Superhero outfit, Comic issue 71 Scootaloo as Curly Howard.png|Curly Howard costume, Micro-Series issue 7 Scootaloo bear costume.png|Goldilocks and the Three Bears costume, Micro-Series issue 7 Scootaloo boat costume.png|Boat-themed costume, Friends Forever issue 2 Astronaut Scootaloo.png|Astronaut, Friends Forever issue 2 Figure skater Scootaloo.png|Figure skater, Friends Forever issue 2 Football player Scootaloo.png|Football player, Friends Forever issue 2 Lion tamer Scootaloo.png|Lion tamer, Friends Forever issue 2 Trapeze artist Scootaloo.png|Trapeze artist, Friends Forever issue 2 Firefighter Scootaloo.png|Firefighter, Friends Forever issue 2 Sci-fi officer Scootaloo.png|Sci-fi officer, Friends Forever issue 2 Power Ranger Scootaloo.png|"Orange Pony" Power Ranger, Friends Forever issue 2 Superhero Scootaloo.png|Superhero, Friends Forever issue 2 Hipster Scootaloo.png|Hipster, Friends Forever issue 2 Detective Scootaloo.png|Police detective, Friends Forever issue 20 Jayne Cobb Scootaloo.png|Jayne Cobb costume, Ponyville Mysteries issue 1 Candy striper Scootaloo.png|Candy striper uniform, Ponyville Mysteries issue 2 Detective Scootaloo.png|Detective outfit, Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 Scootaloo sneak outfit.png|Sneak outfit, Ponyville Mysteries issue 4 Scootaloo spa robe.png|Spa robe and towel, Miscellaneous Scootaloo ID EG2.png|Human counterpart, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Cutie marks Scootaloo cutie mark crop S5E18.png|Lightning bolt inside a wing on a red, pink, and purple shield (as of Crusaders of the Lost Mark) Scootaloo baking cutie mark crop S5E4.png|Bowl of batter and whisk (dreamt in Bloom & Gloom) Scootaloo butterfly cutie mark crop.png|Butterfly and two flowers (in some merchandise and promotional material) Category:Character overview pages